


Don't Mess With Us

by WhenBirdsFly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder AU, Pre Fake AH Crew AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBirdsFly/pseuds/WhenBirdsFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Meg are kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Us

Meg sat in the dark waiting. She was utterly bored. There was another person in the room with her, but they sounded to be asleep and she wasn’t sure who it was. It would be helpful if someone could turn some lights on. There was only enough light to barely make out her surroundings. All she could see were blank walls and the table that was in front of her. She pulled at the ropes that tied her to the chair. Whoever had taken her had at least known how to properly tie someone up, which she was impressed by. As she continued to struggle against the ropes, the room was suddenly cast into light.

Blinking, trying to get her eyes to adjust, Meg watched as a brown haired girl about her age walked towards her. What was it with College students and crime? The girl came and stood in front of the table, leaning across it to look down at Meg.

“Do you know who I am?” The girl asked.

“Am I supposed to?” Meg said indifferently.

The girl smirked. “I’m your worst nightmare. You can keep up that tough act all you want, but I know you’re just a scared little girl. You know all those murders you’ve been hearing about on TV? Well, those were all me.” The girl said the last sentence dramatically.

Meg stared blankly, crossing her legs into a more comfortable position. “Really?” She asked, “I thought those murders were suspected to have more than one killer.” 

The girl looked taken aback, before quickly recovering. “I haven’t heard anything about that. If you have it’s wrong. It was all just me and I’m going to kill you too.”

Meg squinted at the girl, she looked vaguely familiar but she couldn’t seem to place her. As she went to leave the room and the light caught her at another angle, Meg remembered.

“Hey, I know you!” Meg called out.

The girl turned around slowly, scrutinising Meg. “I don’t think so.”

“No trust me, it’s Veronica right? You have English with my girlfriend.” Meg said, smirking at the look of horror on Veronica’s face.

“Uh… No… You must have a different person, that’s not me.” Veronica stammered out.

Meg continued smirking, before saying in a sultry voice, “Trust me, I remember everyone.”

They were interrupted by noises coming from beside Meg, reminding her that she wasn’t the only one who had been kidnapped. Glancing to watch the person stirring, she was surprised to see that it was Michael.

Michael opened his eyes slowly, trying to move his hands to hold his aching head but only feeling the sharp pull of the ropes restraining him to the chair. He immediately snapped to attention, noting that Meg was tied to a chair next to him, smirking, and that there was a girl around his age standing near the door.

“Ah, I see you’ve woken up, how’s your head?” The girl asked, smiling when Michael snarled at her in response.

“You’re probably wondering why you’re here, well –“ She was cut off as Meg began to speak.

“Veronica here was just telling me that she has kidnapped us to kill us, because she is the one who is responsible for all the murders we have been seeing on the news, so we have to be scared of her.” Meg was smiling broadly by the end of this, watching as Michael’s face split into a grin as well.

“Oh really?” Michael said turning to Veronica.

She seemed perturbed by their smiles but carried on, “Yes and it doesn’t matter that you know my name because I’ll kill you before you can tell anyone.”

Michael and Meg laughed. “You seem to be doing quite a lot of talking and not a lot of doing.” Michael commented.

“Is that so?” Veronica said scowling. She pulled a switchblade out of her pocket and stepped forward, holding it against Meg’s neck.

Michael sat up slightly straighter, but attempted to remain nonchalant.

“Ladies first, I think?” Veronica said, pushing the blade onto Meg’s neck just enough to draw a few drops of blood.

Meg mumbled something quietly.

“What was that?” Veronica asked.

“I said you aren’t even holding the blade properly, it’s disrespectful.” Meg complained, trying not to move her neck too much.

Michael laughed, it was true and if there was anything that annoyed his girlfriend, it was people not using weapons correctly. Michael’s laughter cut off as Veronica grabbed Meg’s head, holding it firmly so she had a better angle on her neck.

Just as Michael was about to speak, the door flew open, startling Veronica, who left a small cut on Meg’s throat as she jumped back. Standing in the dark doorway were two figures. Meg and Michael exchanged quick grins.

The figures stepped into the room and the light, guns raised. The figure was Lindsay, as they had expected, the second was not Gavin. They had no idea who he was, at never seen him before, but Michael was fairly certain he was using his gun.

“Veronica, what a surprise!” Lindsay said sweetly.

Veronica looked concerned and held her blade up in front of her. Lindsay saw this and snorted. Really, a blade was not going to save anyone from a gun.

Lindsay ignored Veronica, taking her own knife out and quickly cutting the ropes that restrained her partners. The man that had accompanied Lindsay through Meg and Michael their personal guns. Michael had been correct, the man was using his gun, but was now weaponless. Lindsay raised her hand to Meg’s neck, gently stroking the blood away and checking the cut wasn’t too deep, before turning to face Veronica again

“Lindsay,” Meg purred, “Veronica here was telling me that she’s the one behind all the murders.”

Smirking, Lindsay looked at Veronica. “Oh really, that’s odd, because I thought those were our murders, but maybe I was wrong…”

Veronica’s eyes went wide; she opened her mouth to speak but had no chance. Meg moved quickly, grabbing Veronica’s blade from her hand and then swiping it across her neck. 

“Lovely to meet you Veronica, shame we’ll never see you again.” Meg smirked.

Meg, Michael and Lindsay watched as the blood gushed from the slash, not minding that some of it was spraying onto them, grinning as they watched the light leave her eyes.

Lindsay turned to her partners and smiled brightly, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out two ear pieces which they quickly put it.

“Lindsay! Are they okay? Lindsay tell me what’s happening.” Gavin’s voice flooded their ears.

“We’re all good Gavvy.” Meg assured, ignoring Gavin’s pleased squeal.

“Yeah, Meg just slit the bitch’s throat.” Michael said, sounding proud.

Gavin laughed, liking the sound of that. “What about our other issue Lindsay?”

Lindsay looked up from where she was pickpocketing Veronica’s body. “Oh yeah, hey Todd?”

The man who had accompanied Lindsay turned to her, looking slightly confused. He had no ear piece and had simply just been investigating the room.

Lindsay gave him a quick smile before she pulled her gun and shot him in the head. “No witnesses.”

“Who was he?” Michael asked, moving the guy’s body with his foot.

“Just some extra muscle we hired.” Lindsay responded casually.

The three of them quickly worked to remove any evidence of themselves from the crime, only leaving behind their trademark signs, making sure to include Gavin’s even if he was only there in their ears.

They quickly made their way out of the abandoned building where Veronica had taken them and within minutes were in Lindsay’s car already heading back to campus.

“Okay Gavvy, we’re out of the area now, you can fix the cameras.” 

“Thank God,” Gavin responded, “Can you guys come home faster; all this murdering has left me with some much needed banging.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


End file.
